


Against the World

by drrkrbbt



Series: Twitter fics requests [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically Bucky wakes up one day with a puss, Evil Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Manipulation, No explanation needed, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Switched genitalia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drrkrbbt/pseuds/drrkrbbt
Summary: Bucky has been captured and imprisoned by evil Hydra!Steve.





	Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Loke!

*

 

 

            “You’re different today.”

            “No, I’m not.”

            Steve chuckles and shakes his head a bit, and Bucky shifts uncomfortably on the bench in his cell. Bucky has never been good at lying, and especially not to Steve, and it doesn’t matter that this Steve is nothing like the Steve Bucky once knew. This Steve is cold, calculating, and sadistic. The bruises and cuts all over Bucky’s body bear witness about Steve’s shift in appetites, but something worse has happened, and Busy knows that Steve already suspects it, maybe even knows it. Bucky has no idea how it happened, or why, but his eyes has been opened to the many mysteries of the world. Gods are walking among men, and mad titans are threatening the very existence of human kind. This seems so insignificant in comparison, and yet, it has rocked Bucky’s world to its core.

            Steve’s cool, blue-eyed gaze glides over him, and Bucky can feel it bore into him, force itself under his clothes and skin and see the bare, naked truth. And just as he had suspected, Steve’s eyes narrow after surveying him.

            “You _are_ different,” Steve says, and he walks up to Bucky and grabs him to shove him up again the cold, concrete wall. Even if Bucky still had his metal arm, he would have been helpless against Steve’s brute strength. Only very few mortals have a chance against Steve, and especially a Steve who has lost all humanity he once possessed. Steve presses one hand against the back of Bucky’s neck, squeezing his throat up against the wall and almost cutting off his breath, and uses the other to yank his ill-fitting pants down. At first, nothing seems out of the ordinary, but Bucky knows that Steve won’t quit just yet.

            “Don’t!” Bucky whimpers when Steve’s gloved hand shoves between his thighs, feeling for the genitals that aren’t there anymore. Instead, Steve’s leather clad fingers encounter soft, hairy folds, and Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, trying to press his thighs as tightly together as he possible can.

            Steve lets out a soft breath when he realizes what it is that’s different with Bucky, but instead of asking how or why, Steve just presses up against Bucky’s back and ass and breathes hot air against the back of Bucky’s ear.

            “Oh Bucky,” he whispers, releasing the back of Bucky’s neck to slide his hand down Bucky’s front to thread his fingers through the coarse, dark hair between Bucky’s legs. He searches for a moment, and when he finds what he’s looking for, Bucky twitches and lets out a helpless yelp. Steve just chuckles and rubs over his clit again with a matching result. His dick is swelling against Bucky’s ass, and Bucky already knows what Steve wants to do to him.

            “Stop it,” Bucky pleads quietly, but Steve ignores him just like Bucky knew he would. “Steve, please.”

            “Shhhh,” Steve whispers, his fingers rubbing and probing Bucky from both sides. “Concentrate on getting wet for me. Can you do that, hm?”

            “I don’t want this,” Bucky breathes, but his body betrays him; the more Steve touches him, then more his rubs those gloved fingers between the soft folds, the more they swell, the more discharge his body produces, and it makes every slick and slippery. Bucky doesn’t want this, but his body doesn’t care. Everything feels swollen and sensitive between his legs, and Steve’s rhythmic rubbing is threatening to push him into the fog that’s thickening in his head.

            “That’s it, Bucky,” Steve breathes, his voice deeper and coarser than usually. “Don’t fight it. You want this, don’t you? I can tell you want this.”

            Bucky just swallows and remains silent, but another shuddering yelp is forced from him when he feels the hot length of Steve’s naked cock pressing up against his ass. Everything pushes and throbs between Bucky’s legs, and Bucky can feel how his body is silently begging to be filled.

            “Steve,” Bucky tries again, but a second later, he finds himself gagging on the two fingers Steve has showed down his throat to silence him. Bucky yelps and coughs, but Steve is already using his free hand to force Bucky thighs further apart so he can press his dick up against Bucky’s opening.

            “Just relax,” Steve pants, and he moans out against the side of Bucky’s neck as he presses inside. The slickness makes it easy for him, and Bucky sobs out a half-moan as the hot, fat length of Steve’s cock fills him, forcing his insides to stretch to accommodate him.

            “Bucky, oh Bucky,” Steve moans against his skin, already drawing his hips back to thrust into him again. “Oh Bucky, sweet Bucky, you feel so good.”

            Bucky sobs around Steve’s fingers; he doesn’t want to feel good. He wants to hate every second of this, he wants it to hurt and make him sick. But it doesn’t. Steve’s cock gliding in and out of him feels so good, and nausea over himself bubbles dangerously in Bucky stomach. It feels like Steve’s cock penetrates everything inside him, and still, Bucky wants it deeper. He wants Steve to stab him with it, break him and rip him apart. Drool and spit is dribbling down his chin, thinned by the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

            “My beautiful Bucky,” Steve whispers over the sound of his hips slapping against Bucky’s buttocks. “I love you Bucky, I love you so much.”

            The fingers in Bucky’s mouth finally withdraw, and Steve grabs Bucky’s hips with both hands, pulling him away from the wall a bit. Bucky slumps forward up against the wall, bending over, and Steve groans as he tightens his grip of Bucky’s hips, slamming even deeper into him. Bucky’s cheek is pushed up against the rough concrete, scraping and breaking the skin until it stings.

            “Bucky,” Steve pants, fingertips hard as iron digging deep into Bucky’s skin and bruising it to the point of almost breaking it. “I’m going to come. I’m coming, Bucky.”

            Steve buries his dick to the hilt inside Bucky with one last powerful slam of his hips before shuddering out a long, gravely moan. Bucky yelps as Steve’s cock swells and jerks inside him, pumping him full of burning hot semen.

            “We’re going to make the world a better place,” Steve breathes, slumping over Bucky’s sweaty back. “You and me, Bucky. Just you and me against the world. Just like old times, right?”

            “Yes,” Bucky whispers, swallowing down the hate and the guilt ballooning in his chest. He’s lost; he will never get away, and Steve is still thrusting his softening cock into him. There’s no way out now.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!


End file.
